Jaydayne Pendragon
Westminster| music ="Just Another Hero" by Steven McNair| affiliation = J-Dynasty generation 2| current_efeds = Wrestleworld| previous_efeds =SSW, WMW | alignment = Face| wrestling_style = Strong Style| signature = The Jaqqum Tree Ren Razor The Master Sword Joyeuse Ultra Instinct| finisher = "Ise-no-Kami" Hitchens’ Razor "The F.L.S(Full name for over the top purposes= Alder’s Razor: FLAMING LASER SWORD!)"| will = | wont = | trainer = Jack Miles, Tsutsumi elders| handler = | debut = War Made Wrestling - April 2015| record = | accomplishments = • Shogun Architect(WRESTLEWORLD) • SSW Puroresu Heavyweight Champion • WMW Tag Team Champion(with John Doe, collectively known as "The Nameless")| retired = }} Jaydayne Pendragon(Born June 2nd, 1992) is an English-Japanese wrestler who currently serves as an Architect in Wrestleworld. He was previously a Puroresu World Champion in Strong Style Wrestling and a WMW Tag Team Champion(when he was known as "The Sword Master") Early Life Jaydayne Pendragon was born in Westminster England, the son of two elites who had a political marriage, his father being a Pendragon and his mother being a Tsutsumi. His early life was a grueling one, often put through countless hours of training and education every day to live up to his families’ expectations. Still, Pendragon was a calm and disciplined individual even as a child, doing what was demanded of him without complaint and he always diligently went at every task. He was quite honorable, but stoic, breaking from his serious character only at rare times when being around his cousins, the Tsutsumi twins, during summer vacations in Japan. From youth, it was known he’d be a great swordsman and martial artist in general, but his scholarly skills were average. Hoping it would help, his parents allowed him to be part of an exchange student program, sending him to spend a few months in America. In his stay in America, he became enchanted with a classmate who insisted on showing him around the city, despite all the others considering him boring and overlooking him. To Pendragon, Renee Jonae was the North Star in his bleak life of simply going through the motions of following the bushido/knight way. How a girl from a poor family, heavy in debt, could passionately care for a hopeless boy like himself when she was already the glue that kept her own family sane during hard times was utterly puzzling to Pendragon, making her all to alluring to a boy once thought emotionless. Pendragon vowed to return to her at the end of his stay that blossomed their love. Eventually, when he was back home, his family became aware of his intentions to make a life with a baseborn “commoner” in the west and tried to arrange marriages with better suitors to no avail. His parents realized that his nature and they are cementing of the discipline into him as a child made him a boy whose willpower would not be broken, so they disowned him at the age of 18. Homeless, but his bushido undaunted, he spent the last penny left to his name to buy a plane ticket to America and once again made a vow, this time engagement to Jonae. To put food on the table and pay off her family debts and her finance her education, he did the only thing he was good at, fighting. Eventually, within the world of the underground, he found himself recruited by the mysterious “Nameless” organization. Professional Wrestling Career War Made Wrestling (April 2015 - May 25, 2015) – The Sword Master Displaying his wrestling prowess in public society, Jaydayne Pendragon resurfaced under the code name “The Sword Master”, alongside his tag partner John Doe and their client/valet “Anon”, collectively known as “The Nameless”. They won the WMW Tag Team Championships over The 88s and Twilight Alit. What Pendragon did while within the mysterious organization and the nature of their relations, are unknown, but their work in the public society in a sister organization of EAW was enough to gain Jaywalker’s attention. Jaywalker bought out Pendragon from the Nameless, allowing Pendragon to regain his name and live with the dignity Pendragon would want. What became of the Nameless after his departure? It would seem Pendragon doesn’t speak of it, they haven’t been seen, or heard from, since. Strong Style Wrestling(2018; 2019) Having finished his retraining within the Wrestling Grotto, Pendragon found himself in the homeland of his ancestors on his mother’s side, Japan. Having been signed to the new wrestling company, Strong Style Wrestling, where Brian Daniels deemed him to be the leader of the traditional faction known as “Shoot Nation” as a duty to protect the people of SSW from other factions and represent the bushido spirit of Japan. Pendragon was unsuccessful in the first SSW Jr Heavyweight Championship match, losing to Bang in a triple threat match. He then went on to lose the first SSW Puroresu Heavyweight Championship match to Aria Jaxon, in another triple threat match. He led his team of Shoot Nation to defeat the villainous Phantom Troupe. Within the Heaven’s Arena Cup tournament, Pendragon defeated the Shoot Nation mentor Masanori Kawada and defeated Gronk in the finals to win the cup. Winning the cup gave him a title match, and gave him the title of Rakurai(lightning bolt) after Zeus. He defeated Aria Jaxon in a one on one contest to become champion, as SSW Domination. As Puroresu world champion, Jaydayne Pendragon went on to defeat OWA’s World Champion, the then-undefeated, Finnegan Wakefield at Civil War. He also retained his championship against fellow Shoot Nation member, Belle Kingsley. Afterward, SSW closed its doors. His achievements in SSW were enough to gain his worldwide fame, earning him enough funds from the J-Dynasty to pay off debts(Medical bills for Jonae’s brother, Jonae’s university and wrestling school debts, and money issues in general.) Alongside those debts being paid, Jonae was finally able to start her own career in wrestling, thus Pendragon was satisfied to hang up his boots and let his fiancée take the torch in wrestling, as she was the reason he got into the business in the first place. Still, when SSW returned in 2019, Pendragon felt it was his duty to return to finish his business with Aria Jaxon, in a losing effort. The landscape of the new SSW was an entirely new concept, and Pendragon left it to his former Shoot Nation comrades to shape and protect SSW as they saw fit, as his comrades have his full confidence in them. Wrestleworld (2019 November – Present) When Shogun Architect, Brian Daniels, was injured in the line of battle, Pendragon responded to the call for the need for a replacement. Though Pendragon felt fulfillment and closure in what he did in the business to prop up his family, the call of duty was too loud for him to stay at home. For the organization that paid off all his debts, to represent the country that welcomed him with open arms, and for the young talents of Wrestleworld, Pendragon returned to the business to give the people the best Shogun division he can make. Personal Life Pendragon is engaged to Renee Jonae. The Tsutsumi twins are his older cousins. Pendragon is a martial arts expert. Accomplishments SSW Puroresu Heavyweight Champion(never lost the championship, company closed down) WMW Tag Team Champion (with John Doe, collectively known as "The Nameless", never lost the titles, company closed down) Shogun Architect in Wrestleworld Category:Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers Category:English Wrestlers Category:Japanese Wrestlers